1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a framework member for wooden building and a framework structure using the framework member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general Japanese wooden building, a unique framework method is used to construct structural members. In particular, the parts of each connection are processed to fit, each part of the joint having a complicated and irregular shape with respect to each other. A highly skilled operator is required for such a process.
On the other hand, frameworks such as "lap joint", "shiplap", "box joint" and "butt joint" are frequently built up by using metal fittings in order to simplify conventional framework structures, improve operational efficiency and reduce cost or the like. In the framework using the compound reinforcing metal fittings, however, a large number of metal fittings having complicated construction and a large number of bolts are actually used for junctions of column and beam or the like in actuality.
A complicated processing of the connection is necessary in conventional and traditional framework methods as described above. Accordingly, the conventional methods are undesirable since the highly skilled operator is required for the operation. In addition, there are some drawbacks of high cost, delayed finishing of the construction or the like due to the necessity of many hands. The building operation is disadvantageously complicated and causes frequent troubles during the framework.
On the other hand, a large number of metal fittings or batten plates having a complicated shape and a large number of bolts or the like are used in the framework using construction metal fittings. Therefore, it is not always possible to reduce the amount of time to complete construction and the cost sufficiently. Accuracy of the framework is also insufficient.